The present invention relates to inclusion of a code package in a product, and more particularly to detecting usage of a code package.
The use of computing devices by both individuals and industry as a whole is increasing, and as a result, the demand for easily accessible computing environments and software has also increased. As technology advances, the demand for faster access to the new technologies is also increasing. Many companies use models such as Platform as a Service (Paas) and Software as a Service (SaaS) meet the demands of technology. PaaS is a computer service that provides an on-demand platform (e.g., infrastructure or operating environment) that allows companies to develop, run and manage web applications without the complexity of building and maintaining the infrastructure typically associated with developing and launching an application. SaaS, sometimes referred to as “on-demand software”, is a method of licensing and delivering software, where software is accessible over the internet and may be licensed on a per-user or subscription basis.